lichtbaumclanfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Lichtbaumclan Wiki
Willkommen im Lichtbaumclan Wiki Hallo! Herzlich willkommen in unserem Wiki! Wie ihr bereits im Namen sehen dürftet, geht es hier um den LichtbaumClan. Dieser Clan ist allerdings nicht das einzige Thema. Es geht auch um die anderen Clans und die Streuner, Hauskätzchen, Einzelläufer und Wartekatzen, dazu aber später mehr. Dieses Wiki wurde von mir, Korallenstern und Blütenkralle1 gegründet. Wir haben auch die Katzen erfunden. Das bedeutet aber keineswegs, dass ihr keine Katzen erfinden dürft. Wenn ihr eine Katze erfinden möchtet, wendet ihr euch einfach an uns. Die Katzen im NachtClan, deren Seiten noch nicht erstellt wurden, könnt ihr auch gerne erstellen, dafür solltet ihr aber darauf achten, ob bei den anderen Katzen des NachtClans steht, ob sie auf irgendeine Art mit der Katze, die ihr erstellen wollt, verwandt sind. Die Katzen im KrallenClan brauchen ebenfalls noch Seiten, dafür müsst ihr euch aber an Korallenstern wenden, da sie die Informationen über Aussehen, Familie und Vorgeschichte hat. Wenn ihr im LichtClan oder BaumClan Katzen erfinden wollt, könnt ihr euch an Blütenkralle und mich wenden, damit wir wissen, woher der neue Charakter kommt. Ihr könnt dem Charakter eine Vorgeschichte erfinden, zum Beispiel wenn die Katze vorher Hauskätzchen war oder ähnliches, da die Katze erst zum Clan hinzustoßen muss, es gibt nämlich eine mehr oder weniger strukturierte Vorgeschichte zu den Clans, die großteils allerdings in unseren Köpfen gespeichert ist und nur selten in Artikeln von Katzen auftaucht. Zum MoorClan werden keine weiteren Katzen mehr erfunden, da der Clan von vorn herein so klein sein sollte. Ausnahmen gibt es natürlich, wenn mehrere Katzen im Kampf sterben und der Clan auszusterben droht. Wenn ihr Hauskätzchen, Einzelläufer, Streuner und Wartekatzen erfinden wollt, könnt ihr einfach einen kurzen Kommentar auf einer unserer Diskussionsseiten hinterlassen. Ihr müsst gar nicht auf eine Antwort warten, sondern könnt den Artikel sofort erstellen, wir möchten nur einfach wissen, woher die Katzen kommen. So könnt ihr uns helfen Wie ihr die Artikel erstellen könnt, wurde bereits oben erklärt. Hier ist der Link zum Muster-Artikel. Ihr könnt uns außerdem helfen, indem ihr Character Arts zeichnet. Die Informationen dazu findet ihr auf der Seite. Die Clans Es gibt den LichtbaumClan, den MoorClan, den KrallenClan und den NachtClan. Bevor diese Clans gegründet wurden, gab es acht Ur-Clans, sie hießen SturmClan, SumpfClan, KrähenClan, AasClan, AbendClan, BlitzClan, GewitterClan und WaldClan, die sich schließlich aufgelöst haben, weil ihr Leben fast nur noch aus Kriegen bestand und dadurch fast alle Beute verscheucht und die Heilkräuter zertreten wurden. die Anführer sahen ihren Untergang kommen und lösten die Clans auf, die daraufhin zu Streunern bzw. Einzelläufern wurden. Als von den Clans nurnoch die ehemaligen Jungen und Schüler mit ihren Nachkommen übrig waren, fiel den Katzen, besonders den alten, auf, dass sie alleine große Schwierigkeiten hatten, besonders, da die Territorien sehr klein waren. Also versammelten sich die Katzen am früheren versammlungsort der acht Clans und gründeten fünf neue Clans. Den LichtClan, den MoorClan, den BaumClan, den KrallenClan und den größten, den NachtClan. Es wurde ein neuer Verbindungsort zum SternenClan gefunden und die neuen Territorien wurden eingeteilt. Die Clans Leben in einem großen Territorium mit einem Fluss, einem Mischwald mit einem Bach, einer flachen Wiesenlandschaft mit Ginsterbüschen, einem Hügeligen Moorland, einem reinen Laubwald und einem Nadelwald. Es gibt den LichtClan, den BaumClan, den MoorClan, den KrallenClan und den NachtClan. Nach großen Verlusten durch den NachtClan haben dich der LichtClan und der BaumClan zusammengeschlossen und leben seither als ein großer Clan mit zwei Anführern und zwei Stellvertretern zusammen. Alle Clans Kämpfen Gemeinsam gegen den NachtClan unter der Führung von Nachtstern. Der MoorClan lebt im Moorland, der LichtClan und der BaumClan teilen sich den Mischwald und das Grasland, Der KrallenClan lebt im Mischwald und der NachtClan im Nadelwald. Für den LichtClan bin ich zuständig, der BaumClan gehört Blüti, der KrallenClan wird von Elefett verwaltet und der MoorClan und NachtClan sind noch nicht vergeben, deshalb bleiben sie erstmal in meiner Obhut. Lg,[[User:Zitronenmond|''M'o''''o'n'y'']]'' Yeah I talk shit, just deal with it'' '' ♦ I wish I could turn back the cold hands of time ;( '' 04:12, 21. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Regeln Wir möchten euch alle bitten, euch an die Regeln zu halten. Umfragen In welcher Katzengruppe wärt ihr gerne? LichtClan BaumClan KrallenClan NachtClan MoorClan Wartekatzen Einzelläufer Hauskätzchen Streuner Streunergruppe Admins Wir haben bereits drei Admins (Korallenstern, Blütenkralle und Zitronenmond), aber wenn es mehr Leute gibt, die an dem Wiki mitarbeiten, können wir auch noch mehr gebrauchen. '''Hier könnt ihr euch eintregen, wenn ihr Admin oder Chat-Moderator werden wollt: Hier könnt ihr euch eintragen, wenn ihr einen Clan oder eine andere Katzengruppe verwalten wollt: Letzte Aktivitäten Neueste Bilder im Wiki Blogs date Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Wiki